


friends (what the hell were we?)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (A lot of smut actually), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler and Josh are best friends since they are six years old.One day, Tyler asks Josh if they can try new things, just to have fun and to experience a bit.They should've known that this game wasn't a good idea as soon as their lips touched.





	1. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you'll like it !
> 
> inspired by Friends by Chase Atlantic

Tyler zipped his dark red hoodie all the way up until it was covering his chin, staring at the reflect in the mirror. He sighed, fluffed his hair out a bit, and pulled the sleeves of his hoodie farther on his arms until it covered his hands. He pouted a bit, not satisfied with what he was seeing. Why couldn't he be prettier?

He sighed again, angrily this time while taking his backpack, because being pretty was for _girls_.

The brown haired boy got out of his house, and he realised that being pretty wasn't for only girls as soon as he saw Josh Dun, his best friend, standing outside.

He is so, _so_ beautiful.

In a _totally_ platonic way, of course.

And it was _of course_ totally platonic too when his stomach twisted and his heart started to flutter as he saw the redhead's smile, crinkling his eyes. He lifted his hand up towards Tyler to make their secret handshake like every morning, and while they did, Tyler couldn't think of anything but how he wanted to entrelace their fingers.

God, he was _so_ gay.

But he was also Christian, and when you're Christian, you better be straighter than a ruler could ever be. Especially when you're Christian _and_ Chris Joseph's son. Tyler would be worse than dead if he ever admitted that he wanted to kiss Josh and eventually marry him and spread his legs for him and so much things that were and would stay burried in his mind for ever.

It was his little secret.

They walked together silently towards the school, Tyler knowing that Josh didn't like to talk in the morning.

And it's with a quiet groan that Josh was forced to talk when Brendon and Gerard showed themselves not long after, being the loud human beings they both were.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tyleeeer." Brendon whined while tugging on the boy's arm. "Pleaaaase, come with us. It'll be fun, I sweaaar."

Tyler sighed loudly, glaring at Brendon. He literally adored this guy, but _god_ he could be annoying sometimes. He was currently being more annoying than he had probably ever been by harrassing Tyler about a " _wild party they were throwing at his house_ ", helped by Dallon and Gerard. He kept asking and saying that it will be so cool, and Tyler being Tyler, he kept saying no to a pouting Brendon. Something lit up in the latter's eyes, like if he had an idea, and he turned toward Josh. "At least, you, you're coming."

Patrick, who was standing here since the beginning, whisper-yelled a little _"stop this!_ " to Brendon. Tyler looked at Josh, a bit panicked, his hands twitching anxiously. Everybody that was standing here knew too well how Tyler didn't accept too well when Josh wasn't with him, and how he felt so bad without him, especially when Josh was somewhere where something dangerous could happen.

Josh looked back at Tyler fondly, and then at Brendon, the fond look fading in a " _sorry_ " one.

"Brendon, if Tyler doesn't come, I won't come either, and you know that." 

Brendon gasped loudly, putting his hands on his forehead like something really dramatic had just happen. " _How_ can you do that to me!" He squeaked, before faking sobs and loud cries, Mikey patting his back with a blank face.

Tyler chuckled while looking at them, because even if those boys were annoying, well, they were the best friends he'll ever have, and when he looked at his own best friend, this feeling exploded while they exchanged a sight. Ugh, what he'd do without him. He mouthed " _thank you_ " to him, for saving him from this awful party, and Josh laughed while sticking a thumb up.

"Can I come over tonight as a reward?" The redhead asks, and Tyler raises an eyebrow.

"Why do you still ask, dude? You literally spend your life at my house."

They laughed, and started to walk to their lockers as the bell rang.

 

* * *

 

 

"Huh, Josh, when we'll be at my house, could I ask you something?" Tyler said while slamming the door of his locker a bit too loudly, and Josh looked up from his phone. "Yeah, sure." He replied, just hoping that it wasn't something bad by how Tyler seemed anxious about it.

They waited for Brendon, Gerard, Mikey, Pete and Patrick beside the lockers, and after wishing them a good party, the two boys left the school.

"I'm sorry that you had to cancel to go to the party because of me, Josh." Tyler apologized, breaking the silence. He didn't say it earlier, too guilty to bring it up and too scared that Josh would change his mind.

"What? Don't worry, Tyler." Josh started. "I don't care about this party, and you didn't ask me not to go." He says softly. "And, I want to add that I'd rather be with you than going to that stupid party, honestly."

Tyler couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face as he heard those words.

Opening the door, they both entered, removing their shoes. Tyler doesn't bother him with " _make yourself at home_ " or something along those lines because, well, Josh's at home.

Tyler's house had always been a second house for Josh, and Josh's house was the same for Tyler. They knew each other since they were like 4 or 5 years old, and their parents were kind of best friends too.

Not hesitating a second, Josh is the one that leads the way to Tyler's bedroom, and as soon as they close the door behind them, they're in their own world.

The world where music and fun and happiness and everything about them melt together and makes them so happy.

Tyler sits on the bed in front of Josh who's standing straight, hands in his pocket, and he sighs.

"Today was tiring, man. Brendon gets surexcited over everything, these times. He's _exhausting_." Tyler says and Josh answers by a soft chuckle.

"I guess we can't blame him. It must be hard for him since he's discovered that he has ADHD." Josh replies, and it makes Tyler melt because _god_ he's so sweet. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

Tyler's heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed hardly.

There we are.

He stood up, scratching his jaw a bit. "Huh, this is kind of the strangest thing you'll hever hear." He says, and Josh raises an eyebrow. "Dude, you literally are the strangest thing ever, how could I be surprised by what you want to say?"

 _Oh Joshua,_ Tyler thought to himself, _if only you knew._

"Huh. Well. I, uh, promise me this isn't going to affect our friendship or anything." Tyler asks, looking away. "Noooo...?" Josh answers, squinting his eyes a bit.

The brown haired boy swallowed hardly again. Oh, damn it, let's go.

"I was wondering if you would want to test things with me." He says, a bit too quickly, looking at his feet. "Like, _new_ things."

There's a silence, and Josh says. "New things? What kind of things?"

Tyler looks up to stare right in Josh's eyes and his eyes widened a bit. " _Oh_." The redhead says, understanding what he meant by _new things._

"Look, this is probably the worst idea ever, but yeah, huh. It would be just to experience, like test things and- uh, yeah, in a platonic way." Tyler says awkwardly, trying to make a move with his hand but giving up a second after.

And he didn't plan to feel Josh's lips crash on his own in a sweet and shy kiss that made his stomach explode in millions of butterflies, flying towards his heart, tickling his throat, going from his toes to his fingertips. And with the surprise, he didn't close his eyes. And didn't kiss back.

Josh pulled away just a few seconds after, flushing bright red. "Oh god Tyler, I- I'm sorry. Maybe I didn't understand what you wanted to say and I acted dumbly, forgive me, I'm sorry please I-"

"No." Tyler cuts him off. He looks away. "I, uh- I mean, can I- can you-..." He stutters. "Do that again?"

This time, he closes his eyes before even feeling the softness of Josh's lips against his, and his body reacts again, feeling the blood rushing through his veins and his heart flutter. He was expecting Josh's lips to be rougher, but when he cups his jaw with his hands, he already knew that Josh's hands would act like he was made of glass about to shatter.

Tyler relaxed in the kiss and started to move his lips shyly. It was so sweet. It didn't take long for him to crave for more, and he pushed more on Josh's lips, making him step back in the kiss, taking his hand and entrelacing their fingers.

That's when he feels Josh's tongue sliding against his lower lip that he pulls away, because _fuck_ he would probably die if their tongues touched. He let go of his hand, and pulled back, cheeks flushed, lips still slightly parted and wide eyes looking at Josh who had exactly the same expression.

"Wow, oh, god." Tyler breathed out. "I know." Josh whispered back.

And after this, they both start to giggle a bit, before bursting out in a crazy laughter, because what the heck, they just _kissed_.

They stopped suddenly when they heard a knock on the door. "Ty, I'm trying to work right now! Calm down!"

Zack. He was here.

Two rooms away while his brother was kissing his best friend. While he was kissing a boy.

"Sorry." Tyler answers weakly, sounding like a squeak, and when he heard Zack going away while grumbling, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Josh starts to laugh a bit again. "Oh god, man. If he caught us, I would've been dead." Tyler whispers, and suddenly, Josh's lips are connecting with his, again.

Adrenaline starts to fill his veins because, god, his little brother is two rooms away from him. But he doesn't care, because it felt like the world disappeared because of Josh's touch, and he would've liked the kiss to be deepened, but the red haired boy pulled away a few seconds after, making Tyler pout.

It felt so strange to kiss his best friend. But it also felt so good. So _right_.

He would've wanted to do that forever if the silence wasn't getting awkward, and he asked to Josh if he wanted to play a game.

That's how they played Mario Kart for hours, until the night fell, a weird ambiance filling the room. Not that it bothered any of them, though. It just felt different.

As he says goodbye to Josh, and as he disappears, he wonders what got into his mind to do something like this.

This was going to be... _Interesting_.

Now, it was their secret.


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated this after like 4 months, idk why i procrastinated for so long!  
> i had to get my mind off of certain things tonight so i figured that writing would be a good thing to do  
> anyway, i hope you like it :)

Tyler didn't sleep much that night.

His thoughts were rushing about what happened earlier that evening. His emotions were mixed about it : what if it ruined their friendship? What if people at school knew it? What if his father found out? He would be _screwed._ But, everything was just adding a special thing to their secret ; the risk of being caught, filling Tyler's body with adrenaline, making his heart thump against his ribcage like a scared bird trying to escape, making the hair at the nape of his neck stand straight. He was way too hyped about it, way more than he should.

He had just shared his first kiss with his best friend.

Josh didn't know it. The guy had probably kissed thousands of girls before (and _guys_ — Josh had mentionned being bi multiple times), so Tyler didn't want to ruin the mood of their moment by saying " _by the way, dude, that was my first kiss_ ". Josh had probably been so confident about it.

Truth was, Josh was freaking out like a teenage girl. Well, he wasn't any different, he was just a boy. Lying on his back in the middle of his room, his hands hiding his face, and his chest rising faster than it should, he was on the verge of dying. His heart was beating so fast, and the memories wouldn't stop playing again and again in his brain. Tyler's soft hands not really knowing where to go, Tyler's soft lips going so well with Josh's like they were meant to be together, Tyler not really knowing what to do, just leaning a bit forward and melting into the kiss. Josh wouldn't have expected to have his first kiss with Tyler. Never.

His left hand left his face, falling besides his head, and his right hand lowered itself a bit, brushing against his lips. He had kissed Tyler Joseph.

He couldn't help but smile.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Josh!" Brendon stopped what he was doing — poking Dallon in the nose, who was clearly annoyed and trying to read a book — to wave at Josh who was walking towards the lunch table. "Hey, where's your siamese twin?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow. Josh sat down, shrugging his shoulders. "Said he was going to come soon. Don't really know, though."

Dallon snorted. "I love the fact that _"your siamese twin"_ was such an obvious name to call Tyler that you didn't even ask who that was." Josh smiled. "Well, we grew up joined at the hip, so siamese twin is probably the right name." He said before laughing a bit.

"Who are you talking about?" A soft voice asked, making everyone jump and turn around. "Ty, since when were you here? You nearly killed my brother!" Gerard cried out while vigorously slamming his hand on Mikey's back, who was currently choking. Tyler raised his eyebrows. "Gee, I'm sure Mikey can survive to choking a bit on some water, but I'm 100% sure he _can't_ survive to you detaching his lungs by slapping his back." He said, making everyone laugh, and Mikey flipped him off, head still down, still coughing.

Tyler sat down besides Josh who had been staring since he knew the brown haired boy was here, giving him a quick shy smile. Since that morning, things had been quiet between the two. Not awkward at all like they both had been scared of. It was a comfortable silence, their thoughts rushing. They didn't do their secret handshake this morning.

Tyler had came out of his house, went over to Josh. He had seen Tyler's hand moving slightly towards him, and he hoped Tyler hadn't seen him leaning in a bit, almost going for kissing him ( _and well, he had seen_ ).

Josh felt a bit stupid after that. He knew that it was a one time thing, he knew it. So why would he do that? That didn't make any sense.

His thoughts were interrupted by Brendon mimicking a fish in front of him, his hands on the sides of his face, his cheeks sucked in and his eyes ridiculously squinted. Everyone was laughing. Brendon stopped, rubbing his cheeks. "There you go. How was this trip to day-dream land, J? Was this Dallon in a two pieces swimsuit? Or Tyler wearing high heels?" He asked, winking exageratly, earning a slap behind the head from Dallon and a dark red blush from Tyler. "Fuck off, Beebo." Josh laughed and Brendon stuck his tongue out like a child.

The conversations soon started again, everyone at the table listening to Pete's story about how he had set the christmas tree on fire when he was five years old. Under the table, Tyler and Josh's hands brushed, and as they both removed their hand quickly, smiles spread on their faces.

 

* * *

 

 

It was silent again between them this evening. They were playing _Crash Bandicoot_ in Josh's bedroom, and Tyler was clearly upset and frustrated about how difficult it was. His butt resting on his calves, sitting on the floor in front of the TV like a kid would, he was constantly leaning in to see the screen closer. _Like it was going to help,_ Josh thought to himself.

Josh was lying on his back, on his bed, killing time on kik with Tyler's frustrated whimpers as a background noise.

 **spookyjim** : guys guys guys Ty is playing and he's losing and I've never seen him so frustrated  
**brendonboydurie** : when does tyler win to anything anyway  
**wentzp** : roOd  
**dallonwks** : You both have a science test tomorrow, it's 11pm, what are you two doing together playing a game?  
**patrickortreat** : dallon weekes  
**brendonboydurie** : more like dadllon weekes

_spookyjim sent a picture._

**brendonboydurie** : your username scares me pat  
**brendonboydurie** : who e v e n sit like this  
**patrickortreat** : don't call me pat  
**brendonboydurie** : sorry patricia  
**wentzp** : shut  
**wentzp** : up

_spookyjim sent a video._

**brendonboydurie** : GUYS CLOSE YOUR EYES AND PLAY THE VIDEO IT'S FUNNY  
**geerawr** : i didn't need this visual in my brain thank you very much  
**geerawr** : why is tyler making sounds like this and why in hell is he sitting like this and this close to your TV  
**dallonwks** : Go scare him.  
**geerawr** : the poor guy is going to lose his eyes rip  
**spookyjim** : crash bandicoot  
**brendonboydurie** : o h  
**geerawr** : my bad  
**patrickortreat** : isn't dallon supposed to stop us from being stupid  
**brendonboydurie** : josh  
**brendonboydurie** : jOsh  
**brendonboydurie** : j O s H  
**brendonboydurie** : jOSH IF TYLER HAS A HEART ATTACK I SWEAR

Josh silently got up from the bed, so Tyler wouldn't hear him (even if he was so focused that an earthquake could happen without him even noticing it), tip-toeing towards him.

He slowly got to his knees behind Tyler, who was still extremely focused, and he approached him as close as he could.

"Boo!" He shouted while wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist, who squeaked loudly from fear, and he pushed him to the side, making them both roll on the floor. "Josh!" Tyler whined. His voice seemed annoyed but his face said otherwise. Josh started tickling him, climbing on top of him, making Tyler laugh like a child, wiggling and curling on himself to try and get away from Josh's fingers.

Luckily, he caught Josh's wrists while laughing and rolled over so he was on top of him, pinning his wrists against the carpet.

Crash Bandicoot was long forgotten.

Tyler realised how close they both were. He also realised how pretty Josh was like this. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"W-we have the science test to work on." Tyler whispered.

He leaned in.

They both failed the science test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really like to ask this but please leave comments so i know if i keep going with this story or not thank you very much :)) ♥


	3. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself and needed distraction so here's a new chapter

_brendonboydurie sent a picture._

**geerawr** : four chins, well, congratulations sir.  
**spookyjim** : hEY IF I GET EXPELLED BECAUSE OF YOU I'LL FIGHT YOU THE TEACHER HEARD MY SNORT  
**brendonboydurie** : where's ty  
**dallonwks** : Where's Tyler?  
**brendonboydurie** : firSt  
**wentzp** : why do you even ask, where he is is obvious  
**spookyjim** : besides me we're in english class  
**wentzp** : you see  
**geerawr** : tell him to come in private message thing  
**spookyjim** : no he's dying because we failed the science test and he won't even talk to me rip  
**dallonwks** : Excuse me?

Josh quickly locked his phone while hiding a smile. Oh _god,_ Dallon was going to be _so_ mad.

He glanced at Tyler, expecting to see a really concentrated boy chewing on his bottom lip, focused on the teacher. Instead, he saw Tyler quickly looking at the teacher, acting like he hadn't been staring at Josh at all. The colour of his ears, a dark red, betrayed him.

Josh just smiled softly and grabbed Tyler's hand under the table, intertwining their fingers. Tyler didn't protest at all, and for the first time since the science test, he smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where do you think you're going, you two?" Dallon's voice echoed in the hallway as his slender fingers grabbed both of Tyler and Josh's sweaters by behind, stopping them dead in their attempt to discretly get away from Dallon. "Why did you fail that science test?" He asked dangerously, letting go of their sweaters so they could turn around. Josh wheezed. "I'm being serious, Josh!" Dallon whined. "Listen to your dad, kids." Brendon said in a high-pitched voice, making Frank snort.

Dallon rolled his eyes. "How about you go and see that Ross guy you spent the day babbling about?"

Brendon smacked the back of his head.

This time, Gerard was the one who snorted.

 

* * *

 

 

"Pass me the salt, Brendon!" Frank asked, making Tyler snap out of his daydream about Josh's warm lips. Josh and him exchanged a soft smile, not even caring about Frank yelling at Brendon because he wouldn't properly hand him the salt. Tyler nudged Josh's ankle with his foot, making Josh smile even more, and he did the same. Tyler let out a giggle. "Let's go home, yeah? We don't have school this afternoon." The older boy whispered, and they heard Dallon laugh a bit in front of them. "God, that's the softest thing I've ever seen."

Josh blushed when they both got up, Tyler just answering with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

"Lie on your stomach, trust me!" Josh whined for the third time. "I won't do anything bad, I swear!"

Tyler was still hugging his knees close to his stomach, shaking for no reason, feeling on the edge of a panic attack, and his best friend had been trying to convince him for several minutes. He gave up on saying no, sighed and lied on his stomach, on the bed, trying his best to stay still. "Ty, could you remove your shirt, please?" Josh asked, earning a weird look from the brown-haired boy, who still did it anyway. Removing his shirt was worth the blush on his friend's face, while his eyes travelled on his back to try to see all of the freckles that were there.

Tyler just hugged the pillow really tight, his face against it, while he was still shaking violently. _Breathe, Tyler, breathe..._

He suddenly felt Josh straddling him and basically sitting on his butt, but as much as he wanted to, he didn't ask what was going on.

He felt fingers brushing against his back, forming patterns against the patch of suns against his skin, and as chills travelled down his spine, he understood. "What was it?" Josh asked, excited. "Do it again?"

He felt Josh's finger do the same thing again. "Is it a lys flower?" Tyler asked, and Josh giggled. "Yes, it is! You even guessed it was a lys."

"That's because they're my favorites." Tyler answered, and Josh's fingers were sliding on his back again. "I know." He heard him whisper, and his heart missed a beat. _He knows._

"Was it a cow?" Tyler asked, and Josh's fingers pushed on his back. "No, you _idiot!_ That was a cat!"

A cloud, flowers again, a hat, some grapes, a dog and a few other things until Josh was out of ideas. He was just sliding his index up and down Tyler's spine, who was on the edge of falling asleep. He had stopped shaking without even realizing it.

As sleep was almost taking him away, his eyes closed, he felt letters forming against his back.

_i l i k_

Josh stopped, hesitant, and looked at Tyler's relaxed face. He's probably sleeping, he thought. I'm not risking anything.

_e y o u_

He lied down next to Tyler, taking his hand in his, and he closed his eyes, not noticing the smile on the brunette's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it♥


	4. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, alive? posting a chapter? actually doing something kinda okay for once?
> 
> hi it me
> 
> i'll explain in the end of the chapter why i disappeared for a few months

"Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!"

Zack was chanting Tyler's name again and again in front on his bedroom door, and the latter was probably going to murder his brother in a matter of seconds. He got up while groaning and opened the door violently.

"What the _fuck_ do you want, you fucking brat?" He whined, barely hearing his mom yelling _"language, Tyler Joseph!"_ downstairs. Zack looked extremely excited about something and wouldn't even stay in place. "Before insulting me, go downstairs and look outside !"

Right after, a barely clothed Tyler was being pulled downstairs by the arm, not even trying to protest. Zack rushed to the door, and when he opened it, Tyler couldn't believe his eyes.

_Snow?_

A thick layer of white powder was coating everything in his garden, from the plants to the top of his dad's car. He stepped outside, not even caring about the fact that the only clothes he was wearing were sweatpants. He had never seen snow before, plus it was only mid-december so it was surprising. It looked ethereal.

He almost didn't notice Josh waiting, leaning against the table in their garden, and the guy was mockingly smiling at Tyler's expression. The latter just crossed his arms. "What?" He said, holding back a laugh.

Josh snorted and walked to him, pushing him back inside. "Go home, Tarzan. Don't stay outside while being shirtless." He pushed Tyler back inside his house, entering like it was his own. Tyler wasn't sure anymore ; what was best, Josh looking like some stupid Adonis or something in a garden filled with snow, or the actual snow in this same garden? (don't tell him we know that he picked the first option)

Kelly greeted Josh with a smile. "Can I join you guys for lunch, Mrs Joseph?" He asked in a ridiculously polite way. Chris Joseph huffed behind his newspapers. "Thanks!" Josh beamed before heading to Tyler's bedroom, followed by the said Tyler, kind of confused. As soon as the door closed, Josh removed his coat. "First, go take a shower and put on some warm clothes. Second, we're eating soon, so be quick."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask any questions, Joseph! Come on." Josh stepped forward and put a sweet kiss on Tyler's lips, and the boy, still a bit sleepy and confused, blushed until he was a deep red color. The kiss made every confused thought in him go away, and he went to his closet, not caring anymore. It felt like he was on autopilot, ready to jolt awake from this sweet dream.

The warm water cleared his thoughts a bit, making his more aware of what was happening. Josh was apparently taking him somewhere. He wouldn't ask ; it would ruin the surprise. Tyler didn't care anyway. Josh could take him to hell and they'd still have a good time.

Josh had told him to put on warm clothes, but if they were going to spend a moment together, he wanted to look nice. He would never look nicer than Josh, but making himself pretty was the least he could do. For himself, _of course._ Not to make Josh think he's pretty or anything.

A grey turtleneck and a black blazer were what he chose over an ugly (but warm) Christmas sweater. He'd save that one for church tomorrow. Black skinny jeans (with leggings underneath, because he wasn't totally insane to go out like this) were basic but he didn't have anything else than skinny jeans. He'd wear his timberlands with it and it'd be okay.

Going downstairs to sit with his family and Josh waiting for him at the table, he'd swear he had seen Josh's eyes go up and down on him for a second.

 

* * *

 

_Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall,_ Tyler told himself repeatedly. _If you slip,_ _it'_ _s_ _over._

Making their way on the road wasn't easy. Or at least, it wasn't easy for Tyler. Josh didn't seem to struggle one bit, and the shorter boy was struggling to keep up with his friend's _(friend?)_ pace. "Do you want me to slow down?" Josh asked, and as soon as he did, Tyler slipped. _Well done, you fucking moron._

Josh's laugh echoed in the whole street and the old man who was trying to remove the snow from his alley jumped at the sudden noise. Tyler was shameful. His cheeks were slowly heating up and he felt so uncomfortable. He was so clumsy, if only he had-

He was suddenly being lifted up from the cold road, and a few seconds after, he was on Josh's back. "Cling to me, champ."

_"Cling to me"? Why?_

Tyler didn't have any time to process the information before Josh started running, and _jeez,_ this guy runs fast. Tyler gasped and wrapped his arms around Josh's neck. Then, the younger one saw the road and understood.

It was a sloping street that Zack and him used to go down full speed with their bikes when they were kids. "Josh, are you serious right now?!" Tyler yelled, laughing a bit. "I hope you're really holding onto me right now!"

Josh's feet stopped abrubtly and they were just sliding down the street now, really, _really_ fast. Tyler buried his face in Josh's shoulder while laughing, and he suddenly became really aware of the feeling of his friend's hands under his thighs to hold him up on his back. He held Josh closer, not hearing anything anymore but his heartbeat. It felt so good to be this close to Josh. It was candid and it just felt so sweet.

His thoughts were interrupted by Josh stumbling and falling down onto the road, Tyler letting go just in time to fall just beside him and not under him. They both laughed loudly, like two children would.

Lying down in the snow, they were facing each other, and as their laughs died, only smiles remained. The white glow of the snow made Josh's skin a bit paler and his eyes even darker. He looked stunning.

The tip of his nose was redder than usual, as well as his cheeks, his flamboyant red hair showing a bit under his black beanie. His nose ring looked brighter too, and Tyler was losing himself in his eyes.

Then, he sneezed.

The beauty of the moment was still here, but now, the childish vibe was back, and while sitting up, Tyler realised it was actually extremely cold. He shivered.

"I told you to take warm clothes." Josh said while removing his huge coat to put it on Tyler's shoulders. "Josh, I'm sorry, you don't have to—" _"Stop this._ Get up, noodlehead. We're getting coffees. Or something hot. Anything." He said, lifting Tyler up by the armpits and brushing away the snow on his clothes.

"Tyler?" Josh asked as they started to walk again. The brown haired boy looked at his friend. "You look pretty all the time, so next time, don't try to impress me and cover up, okay?"

Tyler couldn't help but smile, and he nodded, grabbing Josh's hand firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u get the noodlehead reference we're getting married thanks
> 
> WHERE TF WAS I ?  
> i basically was dying to be fair, both mentally and physically. i'm getting slowly better (or staying alive the best i can i guess), and i'm forcing myself into doing activities i used to do. tbh i still like writing and i'm surprised


End file.
